Passion and Rain
by Fe - Envy
Summary: Estava certo de que era paixão... Não podia mais esconder, e o desejo inegável já o tomara havia muito tempo... Uma noite, na chuva... Uma "quase" continuação de Shinigami Baka Yaoi - Ichigo X Ishida


_Nota: Bleach não me pertence, é do Tite Kubo. Para a felicidade dele. Se fosse meu, teria mais yaoi do que lutas, então, ainda bem que não é. Fanfic não tem fins lucrativos, é só diversão e compartilhamento de idéias e sentimentos._

_Yaoi – Ichigo Kurosaki X Uryuu Ishida_

_Referência: Se passa simultaneamente à fic "Shinigami Baka", mas dá para entender sem ter lido… embora eu ache que fica mais divertido depois de ler a anterior, XD._

_Porque um Quincy mais um Shinigami, outra vez, é tudo de bom!_

**Passion and Rain**

_-Ishida POV-_

_Será que as outras pessoas se perguntam tantas coisas sem sentido como eu venho fazendo? Aparentemente eu sou sensato, contido, sóbrio. Mas, interiormente, eu venho me revirando já tem um bom tempo… desde que aquilo aconteceu pela primeira , desde antes até, eu não sei…_

_O que era aquilo? Algo como um beijo, eu suponho. Eu só suponho, porque não sei se foi intencional. Nem da parte dele, nem mesmo da minha…_

_Bem que meu pai avisou pra não andar mais com esses tipos… Shinigamis. Era desses que ele estava falando. De um especialmente. Kurosaki Ichigo. E foi bem com ele que aquilo aconteceu._

_Estávamos estudando na casa da Inoue, com a Tatsuki, a Rukia e o Sado também. Digamos que estudarmos todos juntos leva, com muita sorte, a uns vinte por cento de aproveitamento… A Inoue foi para a cozinha com a Rukia e logo elas nos chamaram para comer. Sado e Tatsuki foram na frente e eu fiquei arrumando os livros junto com Ichigo. Foi de repente. Ele parou na porta do quarto da Inoue e eu vinha atrás com alguns livros nas mãos, esbarrei de leve nas costas dele e ele se virou. Tão de repente e muito próximo. Em um segundo, nossas bocas estavam coladas. Não durou. Nos afastamos como se nada houvesse acontecido. Não falamos sobre, nunca._

_O estranho mesmo é que aconteceu de novo, várias vezes, sempre meio de repente, meio desajeitado, contido, sem nenhum de nós demonstrar-se o culpado. Então, não sei se eu fiz de propósito, ou se ele o fez. E fico me perguntando quem de nós dois começou isso, esse jogo de desejo, esses beijos quase inocentes que estão me deixando do avesso… Fico me perguntando desde quando eu comecei a gostar tanto dessa brincadeira de ingênua sedução. E, por fim, quem é que está tentando seduzir quem…_

_A princípio, eu julgava que não poderíamos ser amigos. E pensava que não seríamos. Mas as circunstâncias e o tempo me venceram. E ele, assim como Sado, Inoue, Rukia… se tornaram indispensáveis na minha vida. Pessoas que eu prezo e admiro, cada um por motivos particulares. No entanto, ele acabou ficando, aos poucos, mais próximo dos meus pensamentos. Passei a me lembrar com mais freqüência do que lembrava dos meus outros amigos. Me lembrava das nossas discussões, as refazia em minha mente, pensava nas coisas que eu deveria ter dito e não disse; lembrava do rosto dele quando lutava, quando estava na aula, quando parecia entediado e quando raramente sorria. E eu gostava intimamente de pensar nele. Porque quando pensava nele assim, não eram pensamentos de um Quincy sobre um shinigami. Eram pensamentos de um garoto sobre outro. Bem mais simples._

_E eu não sei exatamente em que ponto do jogo, ou dos meus pensamentos, eu me peguei admitindo que estava – estou – apaixonado por ele._

_Não é como se eu fosse de repente mudar o que eu sou por isso. Mas paixão é algo bastante conflitante se pensar do ponto em que minha vida (e eu acho que a de qualquer pessoa) é vazia sem isso. Então, é como se minha vida tivesse ganhado um sentido diferente desde que eu sei que estou apaixonado. Desde que eu sei que essa sensação agonizante no meu peito vai voltar toda vez que eu pensar nele. Porque dói ao mesmo tempo que é simplesmente delicioso sentir um arrepio quando estamos próximos, quando eu tenho vontade de dizer alguma coisa e não consigo. E então eu fico só olhando, e ele nota. E eu sei que o meu olhar bastou para ele entender… esperando que ele seja melhor com olhares do que ele é com reiatsus… Então, é uma sensação agradável que me toma, porque ele sabe, de alguma forma, como estou me sentindo. É, ele deve saber… eu espero._

_Tão confuso, não é? Mas paixão não é pra ser algo claro. É pra ser uma escuridão onde nós tateamos as coisas ao nosso redor, algumas nós descobrimos que nos agradam como se tocássemos em veludos macios, outras nos ferem como se encontrássemos agulhas ou lâminas…_

_De onde eu tirei essas coisas com tão pouca experiência em estar apaixonado? Bem, não é como se precise de alguma. Mas a primeira vez que eu notei uma coisa assim, que deixa o interior do avesso, foi nos olhos do meu pai… é, daquele cara que parece ter um coração de pedra, impenetrável. Os olhos dele são acinzentados e tristes, são como um céu nublado. É isso o que eu vejo. Embora ele tente demonstrar apenas indiferença. Houve um tempo em que eu quis acreditar nessa indiferença. Mas ela simplesmente não existe. Ele não sabe que eu sei disso. Que eu sei que ele é bom, bem lá no fundo… e que ele gosta mesmo do filho que tem. _

_Tudo bem, pai, eu posso nunca dizer isso, mas também gosto do pai que tenho!_

_Gosto mais depois de ver seus olhos de céu nublado ficarem tempestuosos de raiva e confusão quando você fala com aquela pessoa… e então ficarem azuis, um céu limpo onde eu posso ver que você tem uma paixão tão forte que eu não esperaria, nem se vivêssemos centenas de anos como na Soul Society…_

_Isso me dá algum… conforto. Saber que ele tem alguém para amar. Eu espero mesmo que um dia eles se acertem, embora eu ache que o Ichigo vá cortar os nossos pais com Zangetsu quando perceber…_

_Talvez eu possa acalmar as coisas um pouco com Ichigo… se ao menos eu conseguir dizer a ele como me sinto e ter certeza de que ele sente o mesmo. Saber se esses beijos não são acidentes ou brincadeiras… Saber se deixar que ele veja o que realmente há e meu olhar é o suficiente…_

_E por me lembrar do meu pai, é exatamente por causa dele que estou na rua a essa hora da noite. Ele saiu faz tempo e não está no hospital. Sinto uma alteração muito diferente na reiatsu dele para ser ignorada. Não sei por que tipo de situação ele está passando ou sequer se eu poderei ajudá-lo. Ainda assim, estou a procurá-lo._

_Quando comecei essa busca pelo meu pai, ainda havia estrelas no céu, mesmo que poucas, mas agora, ficou escuro. Dessa vez, a previsão do tempo acertou. É claro que eu não vi na TV, foi a Inoue que comentou na escola…_

"_Huh, eu vi na TV que essa noite vai chover… e que vai durar pelo menos uns três dias!"_

_Eu deveria ter escutado. Não trouxe um guarda-chuva, é claro. Eu poderia sentir as mudanças de tempo como sinto reiatsus… Seria útil! E esse é um comentário que a Inoue faria também…_

_É, falando nela… eu não sou o único apaixonado pelo Ichigo aqui…_

_Quanto a ele, por um tempo pensei que ele gostasse da Rukia. Mas então eu percebi que eles são algo como melhores amigos. E eu deveria ter notado nas minhas próprias reações que fiquei feliz demais ao entender que era só amizade mesmo… Ou fui cego ou tentei fazer igual ao meu pai: fugir dos meus próprios sentimentos._

_Bem, não estou fugindo agora. Estou indo na direção onde meu pai deve estar. E dessa mesma direção, sinto Ichigo se aproximar… talvez nem esteja tão perto assim, mas aquela reiatsu monstruosa e descontrolada dele faz parecer que um quilômetro é um metro às vezes…_

_Dessa vez, no entanto, acho que eu é que estou descuidado demais, tentando prestar atenção no meu pai e tentando adivinhar o que o Ichigo está fazendo na rua a essa hora…_

_Ao virar a esquina, quase trombo com ele. Paramos a uns dez centímetros de uma colisão. Eu fico sem ar por um momento pela proximidade. Ele me encara por um instante e então parece "notar" que sou eu…_

_- Ishida…_

_- Estou procurando meu pai… - Antes que ele pergunte._

_- Eu também._

_- Ahm?_

_- Estou procurando o meu._

_- Ah, sim. – Claro, ele não poderia estar procurando o __meu__ pai… poderia? – Mas… por quê?_

_- Não é algo que eu quisesse fazer, mas o velho saiu e o tempo fechou, então a Yuzu começou a chorar porque o pai vai tomar chuva e ficar doente e… ah, você entendeu! – Ele parece um pouco mais sem paciência do que de costume._

_- Entendi._

_- E você, por quê? – Por que estou procurando o meu pai ou por que continuo a dez centímetros de você?_

_- Não sei ao certo, senti que a reiatsu dele está um pouco alterada e saí para procurá-lo._

_- Tá… Oe, já que você é bom com reiatsus, será que não poderia me ajudar a achar o meu velho também? Será uma coisa boa se minha irmã parar de chorar e me deixar dormir… quero dizer, eu sei que ele está bem, mas ela continuará chorando se eu não o levar para casa…_

_- Tudo bem… eu acho… - É, tudo bem, já que me parece que os dois estão na mesma direção e você estava indo para o lado oposto. – Mas ele está em algum lugar pelo caminho por onde você veio…_

_- Mesmo? – Não erga a sobrancelha como se eu estivesse tentando zombar de você!_

_- Eu disse que está. – Mas você não moveu um músculo para sairmos e procurarmos. E eu posso sentir completamente que seu coração está tão descompassado quanto o meu… talvez tenha sido só pela afobação de achar seu pai… ou talvez, por ter me achado… Não vou arriscar minhas fichas ainda. – Ahm… Kurosaki…_

_- Sim?_

_- Nós não íamos procurar?_

_- Ah, é… claro. – Então ele se afasta de mim e eu suspiro. – Você vai na frente._

_- Está bem. – Me adianto a caminhar e ele me segue. _

_Que desejos esquisitos… Andando assim, lado a lado com ele, gostaria de lhe segurar a mão… Parece engraçado e coisa de romance "água com açúcar"… mas desejos também não são coisas para serem compreendidas… E Kurosaki Ichigo não é alguém que eu consiga ver andando de mãos dadas com alguma pessoa… nem comigo mesmo nos meus mais estúpidos devaneios…_

_Caminhando a frente dele parece que sinto que ele está olhando… o meu traseiro?!. Não, não, não… isso não está acontecendo… Olho por cima do ombro por um segundo e constato: isso está acontecendo!_

_O que tem de tão interessante no meu traseiro pra você estar olhando assim, seu pervertido?!_

_Bah… melhor fingir que não está acontecendo…_

_Tudo ao meu redor desaparece perto dele… eu não queria que fosse tanto o que eu sinto… porque se ele não sentir o mesmo… eu não vou me arrepender de ter me apaixonado, mas vou sofrer…_

_Ele não sabe como me sinto bem, como me sinto desajeitado e quase perdendo o controle… Ninguém sabe. Cada um sabe de sua própria paixão, isso é verdade. Por isso, da minha ninguém sabe. E não há palavras que eu consiga usar para explicar por que estamos andando tão perto… ou por que ele parece estar lendo meus pensamentos de alguma forma, já que a mão dele esbarra na minha, quase como se quisesse segurá-la como eu quero que seja…_

_Talvez eu não deva sonhar… mas eu me sinto tão bem…_

_- Ishida… estamos perto?_

_- Acho que sim… - Ao notar, estamos perto realmente. Do pai dele e do meu. Por essa eu não esperava assim… Eles estão juntos em algum lugar das proximidades… Então a alteração na reiatsu do meu pai era isso? Era "isso"?!_

_E "isso" agora não é bom… se chegarmos mais perto, mesmo o Ichigo vai perceber. Não acredito que vai ser algo bom se ele notar o que está acontecendo agora, tão de repente. O que eu faço?!_

_- Ahm… Ichigo… - Ele pára e me encara. Ele percebeu? Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado? Por que ele está me olhando desse jeito?…_

_- Você… - Eu o quê?!_

_- O que foi?_

_- Nada…_

_- Como assim? Parece que você ficou estranho… - Será que ele notou alguma coisa?…_

_- Você me chamou de "Ichigo"… - Ele coça a cabeça. Ele sempre faz isso quando algo não parece fazer sentido…_

_- Eu acho que esse é o seu nome, não é? – O que há de errado nisso?_

_- Até hoje você só tinha me chamado de "Kurosaki"…_

_- Ah… - Ele notou algo que eu não notei, afinal. Eu só o chamo de Ichigo nos meus pensamentos…_

_- Então… pra onde agora? – Ele mudou de assunto… Por quê?… Tudo bem, essa é minha chance de levá-lo para longe dos nossos pais…_

_- Vem, por aqui… - Então eu tenho uma desculpa para segurar sua mão… não que ele precise ser guiado, mas já que eu o fiz e ele não se opôs… Eu caminho então para uma direção diferente da que viemos e da que iríamos._

_- Pensei que fosse por lá… - Ele aponta para trás._

_- Eu me enganei. Só um pouco._

_- Ahh, que seja. – Tento andar um pouco mais rápido, quero me afastar logo…_

_Andamos um pouco em silêncio até que eu sinto sua mão apertar a minha de leve, segurando-a com mais firmeza. Meu rosto deve estar corado, pois eu me sinto um pouco quente… Afinal, eu tive meu desejo realizado. E a cena inimaginável de Kurosaki Ichigo andando de mãos dadas com alguém está acontecendo. E é comigo._

_Eu vou aproveitar cada segundo disso… certamente._

_Entrelaço os dedos nos dele e nossas mãos estão perfeitamente unidas. Eu estou realmente feliz por estar agindo como um bobo nesse momento, por me limitar a ser só um adolescente feliz em segurar a mão de quem eu… amo. Porque felicidade não é algo constante, são os momentos que constroem sensações e lembranças de felicidade. E eu não quero mais, de jeito nenhum, perder esses momentos. Vivendo do jeito que eu vivo, um seguir incerto, entre lutas onde eu nunca sei se estarei indo adiante, embora eu queira acreditar que sim, esses momentos pequenos onde posso ser feliz são tão preciosos… são eles que quero ter comigo se um dia eu não puder mais seguir em frente com meus amigos… e com Ichigo…_

_São coisas demais para se dizer a alguém que eu sequer sei se sente o mesmo… Eu só quero acreditar nele como tenho feito até agora. Eu não precisei de mais nada para continuar além de acreditar._

_E acreditar na Inoue de vez em quando, porque as primeiras gotas da chuva começaram a cair sobre nós… mas ele não parece se importar…_

_Então eu olho para ele enquanto continuamos caminhando e as sobrancelhas dele parecem só um pouco menos franzidas do que de costume… Será que ele também se sente desse jeito agradável que eu estou me sentindo?… Pois é o que parece fazendo a mesma cara de bobo que eu imagino estar fazendo nesse instante…_

_A chuva está aumentando gradualmente. Nós vamos ficar encharcados. Então, por que nenhum de nós está fazendo nada quanto a isso?…_

_- Uryuu… - Agora foi a vez de ele me chamar de um jeito que nunca chamou antes…_

_- Hum?_

_- Você não se importa com a chuva?_

_- Não. Não nesse momento. – O que realmente me importa é estar com ele._

_- Então tudo bem se nós ficarmos encharcados?_

_- Tudo bem, se estiver pra você também… - Isso não se parece comigo, eu sei… mas as circunstâncias fazem a pessoa, nesse caso. Nesse caso de ficar apaixonado. É muito imprevisível._

_- Eu não estou me importando com isso agora…_

_- Ichigo… - O clarão de um relâmpago cruzando o céu e o estrondo do trovão me interrompem._

_- Parece que disso pode começar uma tempestade… A Inoue disse que a chuva ia ser feia. Melhor nos apressarmos._

_- Nos apressarmos para onde? – Só então noto que ele começou a andar mais rápido e tento acompanhá-lo._

_- Para a minha casa. Estamos bem perto! Venha, vamos correr! – E sem mais, ele corre, sem soltar minha mão, e eu não tenho escolha a não ser correr também. Não que eu quisesse ir para uma direção diferente…_

_**Adiante, a estrada segue**_

_**E ela seguirá para sempre**_

_**O tempo mostrará se você e eu**_

_**Andaremos juntos nesta estrada**_

_**Através do fogo e da água, do gelo e da neve**_

_**O Céu sobre nós e o Inferno abaixo**_

_**Firmando-se, tentando andar na linha**_

_**Com a doce tentação correndo logo atrás**_

_**Eu estou falando de amor...**_

_Em instantes, estamos parados na porta da casa dele, encharcados, ofegando por causa da corrida. Nos entreolhamos e rimos. Não, isso não é nada comum. Mas me satisfaz, por ser um riso tão inesperado e somente para mim. Embora eu não saiba nem do que ele está rindo e nem do que eu estou. _

_E apesar de termos chegado a casa dele, ainda estamos na chuva, ainda estamos nos molhando… Mas quando eu penso em dizer algo a respeito, sou tomado de súbito, as mãos dele seguram meu rosto e o puxam em direção ao seu. Meus lábios encontram os dele, ávidos, sua língua em minha boca me faz estremecer, eu não sei exatamente como fazer isso, mas eu tento seguir seu ritmo, eu quero sentir cada segundo desse beijo…_

_**Como um fogo queimando para sempre**_

_**Um coração inflamado**_

_**Que anseia por mais e mais**_

_**Um amor para nos manter aquecidos**_

_**Nas asas da tempestade**_

_Eu não estou realmente sentindo a chuva, eu só sei que ela persiste sobre nós. Tudo que eu sinto agora é a boca na minha, o coração batendo forte de encontro ao meu, as mãos que apertam minhas costas e me seguram com vontade… Porque assim é que deve ser o melhor jeito de acontecer: de repente. De um jeito surpreendente, assustador e fascinante ao mesmo tempo. Porque Ichigo tinha mesmo que ser meu primeiro… primeiro shinigami, primeiro amor, primeiro beijo de verdade… e sabe-se lá o que mais virá disso…_

_Porque tinha que ser na chuva, pra ver se acalmava isso que parece um fogo no meu coração… acho que a chuva só é um tempero, deixando o beijo molhado mais molhado ainda… porque o fogo… bem, acho que só aumentou…_

_**Todos os dias e todas as noites**_

_**Eu continuo esperando que tudo termine bem**_

_**Tentando deixar o passado para trás**_

_**Ainda procurando um pouco de paz de espírito**_

_**Mas o destino nos uniu**_

_**E prometeu um tempo que duraria para sempre**_

_**Apesar de já ter dito tudo isso antes**_

_**É o tipo de amor que vale a pena lutar**_

_**Eu estou falando de amor...**_

_Se meu pai conseguiu esquecer as diferenças com Isshin, eu não sei. Mas eu é que não vou mais me prender ao passado dele ou a qualquer passado de Quincys e Shinigamis. Eu só quero ser eu mesmo e viver a minha paixão do jeito mais intenso que eu puder… porque ser contido e sóbrio é uma coisa, até que comece a arder de desejos sem sentido por alguém. Eu não ligo se não tem sentido. Não ligo a mínima enquanto o Ichigo estiver me beijando desse jeito… Ele pode ficar fazendo isso pelo tempo que quiser, eu não vou me opor. Não mesmo. Eu quero mais é que dure pra sempre… Embora o sentido de "para sempre" seja diferente para cada um. Então, que dure para mim. Não o suficiente para ser inesquecível. O suficiente para ser inseparável._

_**Meu amor manterá você aquecido**_

_**Nas asas da tempestade**_

_- Uryuu… - Ele se afastou e está olhando para mim, de um jeito que parece angustiado e eu não compreendo._

_- O que foi, Ichigo?_

_- Não se afaste…_

_- Não entendi… - Ele me aperta mais em seus braços e seus lábios deslizam pelo meu rosto._

_- Não se afaste de mim. Nunca._

_Eu penso que agora estou tendo delírios… ficar na chuva deve ter me deixado doente ou algo assim… Mas, só supondo que ele realmente tenha falado o que eu ouvi, vou responder:_

_- Não tenho a menor intenção. Eu não sei quem começou isso, mas eu não pretendo parar…_

_- Então não pare. Nunca. Fique comigo._

_- Eu já estou com você há muito tempo… - Ele sorri e torna a me beijar. _

_O som do motor de um carro nos faz nos afastarmos. Olhamos ao mesmo tempo para o carro do meu pai que pára em frente. Dois segundos depois, Isshin está saindo pela porta do passageiro. Grande noite essa! Meu pai já nos viu muito bem pela porta aberta e o pai do Ichigo está tomando chuva, acenando um "olá" mais do que feliz para nós. O que eu posso fazer? Eu sorrio de volta, já que Kurosaki Isshin seria meu parente, de qualquer jeito…_

_- Oe, meninos, o que estão fazendo para fora de casa nessa chuva toda?!_

_- O mesmo que você… - Ichigo responde para o pai, tipicamente sem paciência._

_O mesmo que ele?… Vai saber…_

_Bem, meu pai não vai poder reclamar. Ele também tem um shinigami. Por que eu não poderia ter?_

…

_Fim?_

**Notas:**

**- Ichigo pra mim é **_**seme.**_**Deve ser de família, hehehe. ****Indiscutível.**

**- A música é Wings Of The Storm, do WhiteSnake. ****Porque é foda! XP**

**- Fic dedicada para meu irmão Marcelo (Mr. Karma Killer), porque ele é fã do Ichigo, embora ele não goste de Yaoi!**

**-Dedicada também para o Lucas (Mr. Kurosaki), simplesmente por ele ser o Yaoi do meu irmão e fazer a minha vida mais divertida quando olho o Orkut deles! XP**

**Sei que vou ser morta nas próximas férias, meu onii-chan e o fofo que mora com ele, trabalha com ele, estuda com ele, faz filmes e esportes com ele, entre outras coisas que eu não sei, não são Yaoi! Não oficialmente… (XD)**

**Bah, eles não são Yaoi, eu é que fico enchendo, sério… De acordo com o Marcelo, o suspeito é o Byakuya!**

**Mas isso fica para uma próxima fic…**

**- Fic para o Luciano, só porque ele não gosta do Ishida… para mim, porque EU gosto do Ishida, para o Alison porque eu fiz lavagem cerebral nele e agora ele gosta de Yaoi, para o Acauã, porque eu não sei, mas parece que ele ficou vermelho lendo a fic anterior… XP**

**E pra todo mundo que gostar também!**


End file.
